The ménage a troi
by odstpilot
Summary: Aang walks in on Ty Lee and Azula. In order to keep their secret, he submits to them.


The ménage a troi

Summary: Aang walks in on Ty Lee and Azula. In order to keep their secret, he submits to them.

Aang headed up the stairs to Azula's room, needing her help.

"Azula I need you to finalize the contract with the earth kingdom and…" Aang started, opening the door to her room.

"Oh Ty…" Azula said, as she gyrated on top of her friend, a strap-on between them.

"Azula, I want you to… what's the avatar doing here?!" Ty Lee shouted, seeing Aang in the doorway, jaw hanging down.

Azula quickly rolled off of Ty Lee, and looked at Aang.

"Avatar, what are you doing here?" Azula growled.

"I'm gonna leave." Aang said, when the door suddenly closed; Azula shot a fire blast at the door.

"What are you going to do, Azula? Attack me?" Aang asked, entering a combat stance.

"You're not to tell anyone about this." Azula said.

"Don't worry. I won't." Aang said.

"Nah. I don't trust you. In fact, I might tell the entire fire nation about you and dear mother." Azula smirked.

"Imagine the backlash that would cause." Ty Lee said, slowly walking towards Aang, the strap-on bobbing with each step.

Aang's eyes were glued to the sex device. Ever since he and Ursa started pegging, he wanted more of it. There were times he had to beg Ursa for the act. She really enjoyed the domination she had on him.

"Fuck. What do you want from me?" Aang asked.

Ty Lee and Azula looked at each other, then at Aang.

"We want you to pleasure us." Azula said.

"No." Aang said.

"Fine. But your secret with my mother will be out in the open." Azula said.

"Damn. Okay, you have a deal." Aang said.

"Good. Now strip. Azula, get the other strap-on." Ty Lee said, a smirk on her face.

"What do you have in plan?" Aang asked, seeing Azula stand next to Ty Lee, strap-on's facing Aang.

"Oh. I'm planning on taking our dear avatar for one hell of a ride." Azula said, stroking her artifact.

"Good. Aang, on your knees." Ty Lee said.

Aang dropped on his knees and looked up at the two. Ty Lee held the artifact in her hand, and pushed it into Aang's mouth. Aang eagerly took the object in his mouth and sucked, holding her hips steady.

"You like this Aang. Being a woman's bitch. Her personal toy." Azula whispered to Aang in a sultry tone.

"Maybe Aang and your mother have experience." Ty Lee said, as Aang

"I'm betting they do." Azula muttered, as she pulled Aang away from Ty Lee and dragged him to the bed.

"How about you devote some attention to the fire nation princess?" she asked.

Aang leaned forward and kissed Azula, lips sloppily caressing each other.

"Not yet." She whispered, and sat on the bed, legs spread open. The strap-on proudly stood at attention, pointing to the ceiling.

"Now. Something I've wanted to experiment with." Azula said.

"What's that, Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well, Ty. We've fooled around with pegging. Now, we can include the avatar with our games." Azula said.

"Oh. I'll be on his rear." Ty Lee said, settling behind Aang.

"Before you peg him, I'll play with him." Azula said, wrapping her hands around Aang's member.

Aang sighed in enjoyment as Azula fondled Aang to full mast. A low humming noise is heard, as Azula activate the dildo and proceeds to rub it against Aang, thrusting back and forth.

"More, avatar?" Azula asked.

"Please, Azula." Aang said.

"Have you and mother done this?" Azula asked.

"Not this. Maybe I should bring it up and TOO COLD!" Aang shouted, as Ty Lee shoved her strap-on up his ass.

"I heard that the prostate is the G-spot for guys. Aang, lets experiment, shall we." Ty Lee said, as she thrusted in and out. Aang groaned and grunted in pleasure.

"Wow, you really enjoy being submissive. Had I known, I would have gotten you first." Azula said.

"You mean, we would have." Ty Lee said.

"Of course." Azula said, grabbing Aang's cock and squeezed it against the dildo hard. She thrusted back and forth, feeling his member pulse like a heartbeat.

"I'm cumming!" Aang exclaimed, as he shot his load on Azula.

"Well, did you enjoy it?" Ty Lee asked.

Aang lay on the bed, Ty Lee and Azula next to him.

"I did enjoy it. That gives me some ideas." He said.

"What kind?" Ty Lee asked.

Aang briefly entered the avatar state for a second, then exited it. His cock stood at attention.

"Wanting more?" Azula asked.

"Yes. And you're between me and Ty Lee, Azula." Aang said.

"Certainly." Azula said.

Azula stood in the middle of the bed and let her leg spread into a straddle, sitting on the bed. Ty Lee and Aang following suit.

Aang thrusted inside Azula, her walls clamping around his cock.

"Oh, this feels so good." Azula said, as Aang put his whole length inside her.

"It's about to feel better." Ty Lee said, now shoving her dildo inside the fire princess's ass.

Azula's eyes went wide open, and her mind was on overload, as Ty Lee and Aang pounded her over and over.

"Don't stop, please." Azula muttered.

"Azula I'm…" Aang said, when he emptied his seed, again.

The door opened, and to the trio's surprise, there stood Ursa.

"Aang, the earth kingdom needs you to help solidify the balance of power between the kings of Omashu and Ba Sing Se…" Ursa started, when she looked inside the chamber.

"What's up, mother?" Azula asked.

"Oh, this is good blackmail material." Ursa said, closing the door and leaning on the door frame.

"What blackmail material?" Ty Lee innocently asked, causing the remaining three occupants to facepalm themselves.

"Well, if the fire nation, let alone the world finds out about this, the backlash could be enormous." Ursa smirked.

 _Son of a bitch! Me! Azula! Out-Azula'd by my own mother!_

"Alright. What will it take to keep your mouth shut?" Aang asked.

"Mind if I join?" Ursa asked, disrobing.


End file.
